Love Spell
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Theres a newgirl in town, will she change someones life? Or will nobody notice her at all? One new Character,with SSRMKSJJACH there! R&R plz!
1. The New Girl

**Hey!! So this is my newest story, I hope you guys will like it. I've made up a few new characters, but it still has all the characters we know and love. The only ones I own are the ones I made up, blah blah blah. We all know Im not Josh Schwartz or any of those fabulous people. Okay, so, here goes. I don't know how long this chapter will be because I need some reviews before I go too far. **

**Chapter One**

"Sweetheart we need to leave!"

She touched the cold glass on her window and watched as the snow fell, looking black underneath the streetlight. She moved her hand up to whipe away her tear, and as she touched her face, she felt her tear turn to ice.

Her mother called her name again. "I'm Coming!" She yelled back, and grabbed the rest of her things and prepared to leave behind the only house she ever knew, her boyfriend and best friends that she knew since she was a baby.

When she got downstairs, her mother surrounded her in a bearhug, telling her everything would be fine, and that she'd like it in Newport.

"Why are we moving there, anyways? I mean, if we can't afford to live here we sure as hell won't be able to afford one in Newport Freaking Beach."

"Watch it Madeline."

Her mother only called her that when she was in trouble.

"Well I make a good point, don't I?"

"Yes, Belle, you do, but you know your fathers friend has offered to help us out." Belle. That was better.

"Yeah, thats what I want for every rich, stuck up snob there to find out we're the Charity Case their funding for!"

"Madeline stop it! You should be thankful we're not going bankrupt!"

"Well if thats what it would take for us to stay here, Id rather be homeless!" She stormed off to the car, and slammed the door.

Belle climbed into the seat beside beside her father, shoving her backpack to the floor inbetween her legs, as her mother got into the back, and slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Belle, get up..." someone wispered in her ear, and shook her sholder gently.

Her eyes fluttered, and opened and she looked around. She was deffinitly not in Kansas anymore. Or, well - Wyoming.

She saw girls in tiny bikinis, sunshine everywear and _huge_ houses. They, infact, were parked infront of one of those houses.

"Holy Christ..." She wispered, and her mother glaired at her. She got out of the car, and walked into the mansion.

"Your room is up stairs, 4th on the left!" her Dad called.

She walked in, and saw that everything was completely furnished - without their furnature.

She rushed up to her room and saw absolutely nothing of herown. She had a big pink Canopy bed, pictures of famous paintings, and a bench with lots of lace on it. Vomit.

She went downstairs, and found a sharpee, scizzors and her posters.

When Belle got to 'her' room, and started taking the pictures down, placing them carefully in the closet. She started puting up her many posters, 2 of The Used, 1 of Taking Back Sunday, 1 of Blink 182, one of Death Cab, one of The Killers. One of From First to Last, and one of Alexisonfire. She put up some old pictures of her with her friends, and then she got out the scizzors.

She got up, ontop of the bed, and started cutting off the lace and frillies off the canopy and bench. Finally, she stood back, and observed her work. Fine - for now. She went downstairs, and lugged up her books and cds, and then her makeup.

She carefully put down all her favourite books, and then her cds in order, and then she set up her makeup on the big table mirror set. She spritzed on her perfume, and then placed it on the table. She did her backup and brushed out her chestnut locks. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing jeans and a longsleaved tshirt, and a sweater. So not right for California.

She got up, and opened a drawer. It was filled with her clothes, and she looked for her black skirt and a tank top. She found it, put it on, and grabbed a cd. Underoath. Fun. She slipped on some flip-flops and got into her yellow jeep.

She slipped her cd into the player and blasted it. She took a cigerette out of her purse, lit it and drove away. Belle hated smoking, she only did it when she was stressed.. and it was so gross.. but _so_ good. She took another drag, held it in her mouth, and blew it out. She turned down the street and looked out the window. Beaches, Mansions, Bikinis and Sun. What was so great about Newport Beach?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thats it. Okay, not that long... or good. Or is it good? Or can you tell? I dunno.. review!_


	2. Time To Meet, And Greet

_just got some inspiration._

Chapter 2

Belle got out of her car, and walked along the beach, carrying her sandles in her hands, and her hair blew up around her face. She saw some girls walking along, laughing, and heading toward her. The dark-haired one touched her arm, and smiled.

"So when's it due"

"Excuse me"

"Your baby. When's it due"

Belle looked down at her covered stomach. It wasn't that big, was it?

"I'm not pregnant, you bitch"

"Oh, so, your just fat"

Belle was done with her, with this. Fuck Newport. She didn't know who this girl was, and she didn't care. She allowed all her anger to build up into her swing, and she aimed straight for the girls pretty little nose. She heard a sickening sound, and Belle was sure she'd broke it. She looked at blonde one, or the light brunette one, or whatever her hair colour was, and waved. She headed back to the car.

She couldn't stop thinking about her words. Belle looked down at her stomach. It had one small role when she was sitting down, and it was totally flat when she stood up. So she knew those girls were being total and complete bitches. And that was it.

She pulled up in the driveway, to see two other cars. Was her sister her? Caren was 20, and in College at UCLA, partly how they went broke, paying for her tuition. But her Dads friend - the one paying for the house - was also helping them with the tuition, since she was there for her last year. Caren was super smart, and went through highschool in one - yes one - year. So, she was going through college in two.

Belle walked through the front door, smelling chinese food. Belle headed straight for her room. Just the smell of food made her feel sick right now, and she had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't fat. She sat on her chair looking at herself in the mirror, beauty products spreadout on the table. They looked so different, being on the table instead of the little basket in her old room. She stared at herself for about five minutes before she got up, headed over to her CDs and put one in the player. It was herown, a mixed CD from her boyfriend. Exboyfriend.

It was all her favourite songs.

She turned it to number two. Number one was just a little interlude, a little something that Jake - her exboyfriend - had made on his computer. She couldn't hear his voice right now.

Lack of Colour filled the room, and she turned it up full blast. She closed her eyes, and laid down on her bed. The next song came on - She Will Be Loved - and she tried to fight back the tears. Jake had sung this to her. She opened her eyes, and reached down to change the song. All That I've Got, by The Used. That was better.

She tried to go back to sleep, but a pounding on the door disturbed her. She huffed, got up, and opened it.

A curly haired, really hot, lanky boy was on the other side. "Your mom says to "turn down the music and come eat.""

"Who the hell are you"

"Seth Cohen."

Belle nodded, and then smiled an apollogetic halfsmile.

"Good song." He wispered.

"Yeah, it is. You like Death Cab" The song had changed onto Tiny Vessels.

"Love them"

"Wow. I thought everyone in Cali liked G-Unit and Eminem, and Destinys Child."

"Uhhh no."

Belle smilled a cheschire cat smile that absolutely stunned Seth.

"And you don't like pink, or ruffles, I take it" Seth looked around the room.

"Ugh, no, not really. Black, Silver and Red are my favourite colours."

"Your nothing like Summer."

"Whos Summer" This guy was hot, had a good taste in music, and he was funny. Why would he be single? Answer - he wasn't.

"Just this girl."

"Girlfriend"

"No."

Or was he?

-

Belle and Seth walked into Harbor High the next morning, Belle swinging her hips as she went, and Seth trying his hardest not to look.

Belle took a sharp turn, towards the girls bathroom. It was sickening, really. Because the sign above the door said 'Young Womens'. Vomit. She took out a cigerette and a lighter, and pulled Seth in with her.

"You know, Uhh, I can't really be in here, Bella."

_Bella_ That was something new. Something fresh. Something only Seth calls her. Something hers. She loved it.

"Thats okay, whos gunna know" She said, checking the stalls. Seth was behind her. He could totally see her red boycut panties, so he moved.

Belle popped up, and lit the cigerette taking quick, short puffs right before she took long,lengthy ones. When she took the quick,short puffs she let the smoke out instantly, but when she took the long,lengthy puffs she held the smoke in as long as she could.

The cigerette was done in no time, and she let out the last puff. She wet the cigerette end, and then threw it out. She took a little baggie out of her new Prada bag - a gift from Kirsten - and Seth gasped.

"Okay, me coming in here, fine, no harm done, you smoking, a little riskey,yes, but coke? No Bella, no."

"Seth, its okay. Its only baking powder. For my mouth. It makes me not stink."

She dropped a pinch into her mouth, and put the baggie back in her purse. Belle rubbed the baking powder around in her mouth with her tongue, and then rinsed out her mouth. She sprayed it with Mouth Spray - very minty, it burned her tongue - and then sprayed herself with perfume like crazy.

"Okay, lets go. What time do classes start"

"8:20."

"Its 8:15. We should go."

"Okay, one question."

"Listening."

"Why not just smoke outside"

Belle turned to face Cohen, and gave him one of her cheschire cat smiles. "Its more fun if you get caught."

Seth started to laugh, as they walked down the halls, and Belle bumped into someone.

"Watch it" The girl said, turning around. She had a white brace on her nose.

"You watch it, or I'll brake something else." Belle hissed.

"Woah, woah. How do you two know eachother" Seth asked.

Belle turned. "How do you know her"

"Thats Summer."

-

_Review!_

_Okay, timewise, this is like a few eppisodes into the first season. And as for Belle, shes like, a bad chick, sort of._


	3. Dear Diary

_I have ideas, so Im writing. Blahh..._

Chapter 3

Belle looked this girl up and down. **_So_ short. Pretty. Nice hair, straight teeth, white enough. Broken nose, haha. Small boobs, no ass. Bitch.**

Summer did the same to Belle.** Okay, she has like, the biggest boobs ever. Who does she think she is, Pamela Anderson? And how short is that skirt? Oh god, slut! You can totally see like, her whole boob. Her shirt is totally falling off of her. Slut! Ugh.. okay, Summer calm down. Focus on something else. Her eyes. Wow. Shes got totally pretty eyes. What are they, purple? Oh my god, shes got bright purple eyes. Not blue, or brown or black purple. but like, really purple. What a bitch. **

"And you are" Summer snorted.

"None of your god-damn buisness. Come on, Seth." Belle pulled at his hand, and he followed, like a little puppy.

"So Deep, That I Didn't Even Scream **Fuck Me!**" Belle sang, as she walked down the hall, swinging on Seths arm, and yelling the words fuck me louder then any others.

"Shh! You're gunna get kicked out of this school before you've even had a class."

"Seth, your so hot. Shhh." She put a finger to her lips, as the gloss stuck to her finger. It made her lips shine.

"Come on, lets go to your locker."

-

**'The first day of school was ass. It sucked. I wore some pretty slutty clothes and got some dirty looks from people though, and it was fun. I have to go to the Cohen's tonight, with my parents. They are so filthy rich, and Im sure they don't know it. Ive only met Seth and Kirsten, because the Dad-guy was in the office the day they came with Chinese. **

**I don't know where I get my looks from. Mom, no offence to her, is ugly. Sure, she's old and stuff but come on. She has the biggest nose, and the smallest lips and eyes. And her hair colour is a mousy light brown. Its boring. I've never seen my real dad, except for in pictures, because he died before I was born. He wasn't exactly good looking either. He had a big nose too, infact, it took up most of his face. His eyes were brown, and his lips had a touch of the McJagger - HUGE. Dad (he's really my step-dad, but Ive known him since I was 2. So he really is my dad, somehow) wouldn't be in my jeans anyways. Caren is my mom with bigger features. Same huge nose, same golden-green eyes (they sound nice, but they aren't. Golden-green in my book is just like..diahreah) and big McJagger lips. Same mousy brown hair, that she hasn't done anything with, and same monster-tallness. My mother is monster-tall - 6'2''. I'm not monster tall, or scary short (like that bitch in the hall). I'm a good 5'6''.**

**Now for my looks. Well, my hair is a medium, chesnutty brown with thin lines of auburn. I didn't get too many streaks though, because I already like my natural colour. It goes to about the middle of my back, but its layered. My eyes are purple. Yes, purple. They aren't a bluey purple, or a golden-greeney purple. Just bright, lusious purple. I love them, they're a guy-magnet. My eyelashes are really long, and I don't have either of my parents lips. Not tiny,small or McJagger huge. There just the right size, and pretty plump, but not too plump. And they pout. Im not tall, not short, but I already mentioned that. Im not fat. Im not pregnant (ughh stupid bitch!) and I DONT look it. I have big boobs, D, and proud. My ass isn't huge, like JLO or anything, but its not flat. I guess Im pretty curvy.' **

Belle put down her pen, and moved her wrist around and then slid her diary into a drawer, and locked the drawer. She put the key on a chain, and put it around her neck. She put on a longer red ruffle skirt that hit her about half an inch above her knee, and then, put on a white tank top with red broken hearts all over it. She walked over to her table, and did her makeup. A thin line of black kohl around her eyes, mascara and purfume. And then, she curled her hair, slipped on her red flip-flops and was ready just in time for her mom calling her name softly.

-

The Zaina's pulled up into the Cohen's driveway, and Belle's mouth hung open. This place was _huge_.

They all got out of the car, and walked to the door. An older woman with an accent opened the door, greeted them, and let them inside.

Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy were in the dinning room waiting. Belle sat next to Seth, and ate her food. Well, she really just picked around at it while everyone else gobbled it up. When Seth was done, Belle grabbed his hand, and yanked him away from the table.

"What are you doing" He asked, smiling.

"Your showing me your room. Where is it"

"Upstairs.." He said slowly.

"Great." She gave him yet another picture-perfect smile, and pulled his arm, as she led him up the stairs. "Which way"

"Left, two doors down."

They stopped abruptly, and he ran into her.

"Wait until we get into your room, Seth, jeez." She smiled at him.

He blushed, and opened the door.

Belle walked in, and dramatically flopped down on the bed, her skirt lifting with the breeze.

Seth saw her black panties, and blushed. Belle noticed.

"Whats the matter, never seen them before" She teased.

He blushed even harder, and Belle felt a little pang of guilt in her stomach.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Seth"

"No.." He sat down on the bed, and hung his head.

Belle giggled. "Its okay Seth, it's not like your missing out on much, girls are bitches."

"Yeah, I can tell... but I mean, I still want a girlfriend, ya know? I've never even made out with a girl."

Belle smirked. "Maybe we can change that." She leaned across his lap, and started to kiss him. He kissed back, and to her - pleasant - surprise, he was actually really, really good. She started to make it more pationate and then stopped abruptly. "Come on, lets go out."

"Where"

"The grocery store. I want something."

"We have food."

"Seth, come on"

They both got in the car, and Seth started it. "Where to"

"I dunno, Ive only lived here for like, 2 days. The smallest mini-mart, okay"

"Yes ma'am."

- 5 minutes later

They pulled up to a mini-mart, and Seth turned off the engine. He undid his seatbelt and opened his door. Belle froze. She didn't expect him to get out. She took a deep breath, and got out, too.

They walked into the little store, and Belle looked around. She almost burst out laughing. This store was just _asking _to be robbed. It had no security system, to alarm system, no cameras and the clerk was sleeping.

She walked over to the where the drinks where - very back of the store, and Seth followed. She turned around to look at him and wispered "Go play. And BE QUIET." A arched an eyebrow, but left her to buisness.

Belle opened the refrigeorator as quietly as possible and took out a bottle of gatoraide, and then two more. She strode up an isle, picked up a packet of gum, and then a baggie of gummieworms. She made her way up to Cohen and saw him reading a comic book.

"Lets go." She wispered.

"Okay.." He brought the comicbook with him.

"Your not getting that." She hissed.

"Yes I am, I haven't read it yet."

Belle bit her lip. "Fine. But you aren't paying for it. Come on"

"What" He wispered, and followed her out of the door.

Belle started running towards the car, as soon as they got outside. Seth was seconds behind, and he jumped in, started the car, and sped off.

"Shhh" She laughed"You'll wake up the cash-guy! And you look so suspicious, Seth, jeez"

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a bad case of the sticky-fingers maybe I wouldn't have to look suspicious"

"Aww, I'm sorry Cohen. I'll never do it around you again... drink"

-


	4. Listening

_I sorta have some new ideas, ill try to throw them together somehow, but this chapter might be a bit shorter. Thanks Brody!_

Chapter 4

Belle and Seth walked down the pier, eating balboa bars.

"These are really good." Belle said, taking a bite. "What are they again?"

"Balboa bars." Seth told her, with a full mouth. Pieces of nut flew out, one touching Belles arm.

"Gah, gross!" She laughed, and then, she started absolutely shaking with laughter.

Ofcorse,this made Seth arrupt with giggles, and they were both shaking with histarics.

-

From the other side of the pier, Summer looked up. **Whos making all that noise? Jesus, you'd think the fuckin' rodeo was in town.**

Finally, Summer spotted who was causing her disturbance. **Should have known.**

"Be right back, Hol." Summer said, but Holly just dismissed it.

Summer got up, and walked over to the roaming couple.

"Hi, you guys!" Summer said perkily.

Seth smiled at her, and Belle just took another bite of her Balboa bar, finishing it up.

"Right. So, Belle, can I talk to you for a second?"

Belle sighed, and turned to Seth. "Be right back." she said sweetly, and went with Summer. They went to an out-of-the-way corner and Summer pulled her out of sight.

"What?" She snapped.

"Stay away from Seth Cohen." Summer warned.

"No. Why should I? Its not like you ever pay attention to him."

"Do it. I get what I want, and I want you to stay away from him."

"No. I like him. I'll do what I want. And right now, thats him."

"This is your warning, Belle. Stay away from him." She brushed past Belle, and walked back over to her tanning-station.

"Bitch." Belle muttered, and scurried back to Seth, turning away from Summer, and walking off.

-

Belle and Seth walked into their Science room, as Mr.Bejour was explaining todays lesson.

"We were helping someone in the school. Sorry." Belle explained. She smiled at him, and he backed off.

"Okay, so as I was explaining class -"He stopped to clear his throat. "Todays lesson we'll be studying on how to..." Belle drifted off, thinking about Summers words. "I will be choosing your partners, alphibetical order of your first names." He started calling out names, and Belle perked up when he called out hers. "Madison Zaina" Her real first name " and, Marissa Cooper."

Belle looked across the room, to where Marissa, Holly, and Summer were sitting. They erupted in giggles, and Belle rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to Seth, who was currently drawing the fetal pig in the jar, at the back of the room.

"Seth, vomit, thats totally gross!" She wispered.

"Sorry.." he wispered back, smiling.

"Okay, get into your groups!" Mr.Bejours voice boomed.

Belle sighed, and her and Marissa walked over to a science station.

"Vomit." Belle said, stressing on the 't'.

There was a dead frog on the table infront of the two girls.

"Ew!" Belle said again, stressing the fact there was a dead frog on the table.

She got up from the table, and went to Mr.Bejours desk. "Mr.Bejour, Im an animal-right activist and I think disecting animals is wrong."

"So, your not going to do the task?"

"No. But I am willing to do an essay on whatever you want."

"Or suck his dick!" Belle heard from the back of the classroom. She recognized the voice. Belle whipped around, to see Summer laughing. She was sitting next to Seth, they were partners. Seth was shushing her. Belle smiled inwardly.

Mr.Bejour frowned at Summer, and turned to Belle. "Madison, Im fine with that." He turned towards the whole class. "Any one else have a problem with this?" Marissa, Kaylee, and Shannon put their hands up. He nodded.

-

Belle got home late. She ran around for 3 hours afterschool. Then, she went to the mall, and bought some new skirts. Finally, she got home to speghetti and... Belle said politely as she sat down next to him.

"Hi, Belle, call me Sandy."

Belle smiled up at him, and she took a piece of garlic bread. She munched on it quietly. When she was done, she went into the kitchen, and dished out some pasta for herself and Sandy, putting sauce on both. She went back in, with both plates, and handed him the one with the bigger portion.

Once they were both finished, Belle thought she was going to implode from the silence.

"So.." She started. "I hope you don't find me totally rude, but.. how do you know my parents?"

"I'm the one helping pay for your house, darling. And your sisters college. Well, my wife is mostly."

Belles eyes got big, and she cleared her throat. "Excuse me." She said quietly.

She walked briskly away from the table, and then ran up to her room.

Tears ran down her face, streaking her dark makeup. "No.." She muttered. "No, no, no." She slammed the door, and raced to the CD colection. She put in the newest The Used cd, and turned it up as loud as possible. She saw the bed vibrating.

And then, she started screaming. How could this be happening to her? How was the bastard paying for their house, her sisters schooling, maybe her clothes and food, their whole life, how was his son the one she was totally head over heals for? Does Seth know? Was this just some huge joke? Hey, Im gunna go out with the charity case girl!

Belle kept screaming, her voice husky,raspy, but she didn't care. She wouldn't care, not until this feeling was out, gone. Belle picked up the scizzors on her dresser, and opened them so the blades were appart. She stood on her bed, and stabbed threw her canopy. She stabbed again, and the kept stabbing until it was shredded. She sat down on her vibrating bed, and took the scizzors to her forearm. She just flicked the blade across her skin, gently, not pushing hard, not pusing at all, just flicking the blade across her skin.

She sighed, and then took a giant breath, and screamed as loud and harshly as she could manage. She took another breath, the air hurting her throat, and she layed face down in her bed. Her body wrathing with sobs.

-

Belle turned the water on, and then turned the knob to the left. All the way. She stripped down, and stepped into her shower. The burning hot water felt good on her skin, painful, but she liked it. It was a sickening sweet. She turned around, not facing the water anymore, and the water burned her back. She took a deep breath, and then turned around, turning the water down. She shampoo'd and conditioned, and got out of the shower. She dried off her body a little bit, so she wasn't soaked. You could still see gleaming spots, but thats how she liked it. She loved the feeling of air on water. She dried her hair a little bit too, and then stepped out of the bathroom - naked. No one was home.

"I don't see anything now, So just say what you wanna say, Kinda funny how Im not listening anyway." She sang out, and opened the door to her room. She glaced over the room and gasped. "Seth!"

He turned towards her, and dropped the book he was reading. "Holy shit! Your naked!"

-

_hahaha. So did you like it?_


	5. Authors Note!

This is a little autthors note. Im stuck for Ideas right now, but after i watch the simple life I might have some ideas.


	6. Hallelujah

_I got an idea from the shower, when I was listening to music. _

Chapter 5

Belle ran out of the room, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and went back to Seth.

Seth just sat there smiling.

"Seth"

"Holy awkward.." he said, still smiling.

Belle laughed and hit him. "Seth, you so just saw like, all of me. Not fair"

"Well, its not like I knew you'd be in the shower and come out naked." Seth was still smiling.

"Mhm, right." Belle muttered, standing up.

She dropped the towel and walked past Seth, heading to her drawers.

"Wh-what are you doing"

"Well its nothing you've never seen before." She winked at him, and the put on some clothes.

She walked back over and starting tugging at his pants.

"Again, Bella, What are you doing"

"Getting even."

"No, no, no Bella."

She sighed. "Fine. So what did you come over for" She stood up again.

"Wanna go to the beach"

"Sure."

Belle and Seth walked downstairs, and just as they were about to go out the door, it opened.

"Well, well, well, who's this" Caren asked.

"This is Seth, and we're going now, bye" Belle pushed past her.

Caren waved, and Seth smiled, and then they couldn't see eachother anymore.

-

"So, why the beach" Belle asked, sucking on another balboa bar.

"I dunno, I just needed to talk to someone."

"About"

"My parents."

"Whats wrong with them"

"Theyre fighting alot, and Jimmy, Marissas Dad, keeps.. flirting with my Mom, and.. I dunno. My Dads not home alot."

"Aww, baby." She teased.

"I'm serious" Seth yelled.

"Sorry." She wispered.

He gave her a half smile, and said"So"

"So, I wouldn't worry about it until you have better evidence. Like, seeing them cheating, or something like that. If you see seperation papers. Something like that."

"Okay."

"So, lets go back to the house. Cool"

"Yeah, sure."

-

"Caren, your still here"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for mom, we're supposed to go shopping with some people."

"Oh... 'kay. Well, can you keep Seth some company? I need to run out for a minute."

"It's almost midnight."

"I don't care, I'll be right back."

The door slammed.

"So, Caren... what are you gunna shop for"

"Bras." She said flatly.

"Well.. thats... special."

Caren smiled at him. "Come sit beside me." She patted the couch next to her thigh.

He walked over to the couch, and sat next to her, and studied her face. She turned around, and kissed him.

-

Belle slammed her jeep door, and walked into the house. "I'm back"

She looked around the room, and didn't see anyone. Livingroom. She ran over to it. Seth and Caren... making out.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord_

"Oh my god" She wispered.

She turned on her heals, and slammed out the door.

_but you don't really care for music do ya  
Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth  
_

Seth looked up and sighed. "God." He got up and ran after her, leaving Caren in the dust.

_the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah_

"Bella, wait" Seth screamed, chasing after her.

She started running faster, tears streaming down her face.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof_

"Bella"

"Stop calling me that"

"Wait! Belle.. Belle.. B" He started choaking on his words.

_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to a kitchen chair  
_

Belle stopped, and looked behind her. Seth had a frantic look on his face, and all of a sudden, he fell forward, landing with a loud thud.

_she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

"Seth" She asked slowly, hoping he wasn't faking. She walked over to him, and bent down. "Seth" She shook him gently, and tried to find a pulse on his wrist. "Seth" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Seth" She screamed again, and hit his back.

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

"Come on, Seth, wake up" Belle played with his hair, trying to do anything that would wake him up. Nothing worked.

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
_

Another tear tumbled down Belles face, as she remembered what she'd seen minutes ago. If she never left, this would have never happened, and Seth wouldn't be lying her unconcious.

_and love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Belle got out her cell-phone. **911**. "Hello, can you please send an ambulence to Collinese drive? My friends unconcious and I don't want to move him." Belle tried to stay, and sound, as strong as possible.

"I'll send one right now. Stay there."

Belle hung up the phone and stroaked his hair. "It'll be okay, Seth."

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below_

**It's all my fault.** Belle thought, grabbing Seths hand.

_but now you never show that to me do you  
but remember when I moved in you_

Just a few minutes later, she heard an ambulance tearing down the street, and she looked up at the stars. **Thank God.**

_and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

Belle watched the ambulance stop beside them, parimedics rushing out to 'save' Seths life.

_Hallelujah_

She watched them pull him onto a cart, ever so gently.

_Hallelujah_

She watched as one of them asked her if she was coming. She shook her head. No way was she going near Seth. She was bad luck.

_Hallelujah_

Belle watched as he nodded, raced to the ambulance and it toar off into the night. Away from her. "Hallelujah."


End file.
